An Unforgivable Act
by Sakura Kim
Summary: 1st GW story it's about Wufei's past that I made for school, has some true and false info on his past. PG13 to be safe. I need to know if I should continue this! Tell me if you like it or not. R&R Redone


An Unforgivable Act

By anime Lover Sakura

One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did

A.n. some of this is true and some of this is not so there *sticks tongue out*

       Based on the MS GW manga episode zero, Wufei's past

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.D. 485, China

             It is tradition for the Long Clan to be married at the age of fourteen.  It was no different for Chang, Wufei, the "brainiac" of the clans.  Wufei was your average Chinese boy, with black hair and the black ponytail, black eyes and a fighter's body.  He was engaged to Meilan Long, who was pretty, as looks go, with the long black hair in the two buns on the side of her head with the fabric piece covering them, a few strands loose, black eyes, and the body of a fighter also.  She prided herself on being the strongest of her clan by calling her self Nataku, after one of the Chinese warrior gods, and was the grand-daughter to Zi-Ling Long the current leader of the clan.  Meilan went to the same 

boarding school as Wufei and knew him as the clever brat, bookworm, and such other names as to be disrespectful since she heard he never trained, and was being the arrogant brat she was.  After the traditional wedding, they just dissed each other one after another till you would be standing there with your mouth open at how many curses they knew.  

"Go to Hell!"

"Why don't you?!"

"Some Nataku you are, you're so weak."

"Then fight me!" 

"Nah don't waste my time."

Some of the clan members gossiped that this was their way of saying how much the loved each other.

Eventually Wufei got tried of all this childish cursing and went to an open prairie to 

read with only the company of the animals, who loved his company since he was so gentle and let him pet them.

 But of course, as a good wife should, Meilan found him and, this time, challenged him to a fight since she only ever saw him read and wanted to give him a good beating for disgracing the Long name by being a "nerd" while being the succesor to their noble clan.  

"Why don't you ever train instead of always reading like a good successor should Wufei?"  She taunted.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" Wufei replied calmly back.

"Yes I am Mister Smug Boy so hurry up and fight me!" 

"Hold your horses, Nataku of the brats.  I'll fight you, if only to shut your big fat mouth up."

"Why I otta..." Meilan growled, and that is how the fight started.

        The fight didn't last long though.  Wufei, jumped back and then kick her in the shoulder like she was asking for and Meilan went down, so much for that attitude.

"Why, why did I lose?  I am the strongest in the clan, I always win."  

"Maybe that is why you lost," Wufei wisely remarked.

"Huh?" was all Meilan could say.

Wufei sighed, "There is always a first time for everything, dumb ass."

     He started to walk away, but he noticed Meilan was sulking in the grass and that is was starting to rain.  So as a good husband, he helped her up and brought her back home.  Now after that battle, Meilan respected Wufei a bit more but still nagged at him to train until he finally complied making her agree to leave him alone at other times. She agreed, but with her fingers crossed behind her back. This lasted for a couple of weeks, the whole clan sighing a breath of releif that the two successors were finally getting along, but sadly, as I said before, this lasted for only a couple of weeks.

"We're under attack!" a voice yelled.

"By who?!" another voice yelled.

       It was utter chaos at the residence of the Long clan for they were under attack by their worst foe, the Li clan.  They had been foes since the beginning of time and if anyone betrayed the laws and met with them on friendly occasions or turned into a Romeo and Juliet romance, they were to be severely punished or executed, depending on the severe ness of the crime committed.  It had only happened a couple of times, since the Lis lived

so far away, but it still happened, sadly they lost some of their best clan member because of this.  Now back to the story.  The Lis just came out of nowhere and started attacking, apparently searching for the Altron, the two headed jade dragon that was the Long clan's greatest treasure, worth millions, and that has been passed down from generation to generation.  When the news hit Wufei and Meilan, they rushed quickly over to the treasure room to guard Altron and protect it from the Li clan.  

"Meilan, get out of hell here!  Other clan members are coming soon, leave so you won't get hurt!" 

"No, I'm not leaving!  Besides, I'm still the second strongest in the clan after you so the others probably won't be of much help anyways."

"This is not the time to be smug Meilan!  You could get really hurt, even killed!  You know what the Li clan would do if they found out you are the grand-daughter to the current leader!."

"Your one of them too remember!  Idiot."

         Wufei was about to retort back when he heard the sound of feet coming.  Meilan saw his hesitation and was going to taunt and yell at him again when Wufei noticed that and put a hand on her mouth silencing her, signalling to listen to the noise.  When she heard the noise, her eyes bugged out and she panicked for a bit.  

'I have got to stay strong.  I can not afford to panic.  I decided to stay here and protect the Altron with Wufei and will protect him with my life.' This is what she thought to herself as she calmed down and became determined again.

"Do we have any weapons?" She asked her husband.

"Huh?  Oh yeah, here," he handed her a sword that he forgot he was holding.

"What about you?"

Wufei held up a katana, his favorite weapon.

        A few moments later, a few men dressed in the Li clan ceremonial clothes arrived.  They were shocked at first, seeing people guarding the Altron, but then smirked, noticing they were kids.

"Step aside and you will live."  One of the men, apparently the leader said, pushing towards them.  

     Wufei and Meilan just stood there, weapons ready, and in a fighting position, daring them to come closer.  Well they came closer and learned the hard way not to mess with kids.

"What the, no!  Ryu!  Are you hurt?"  

The man, Ryu, said, "What do you think baka?  My leg is bleeding.  But if you are asking if I'm ok, then I am, just a bit shaken.  Men, circle and surround those kids, kill them, send them to hell."

     The Li clan men did just that.  Circling around Wufei and Meilan, who just looked at eachother and nodded.  This is what they had been training for.  The men started attacking the but the married couple just killed anyone  who thought they were a push-over, proving that they were not sending blood and guts flying everywhere.  Of course, they got a few minor injuries but nothing serious, miraculously, but they would need reinforcements soon if they were to keep this up.  

            When all but one of the men were dead or seiously wounded, the leader, the only man still up, said, "Let us see how you do against my son."  The leader did some kind of signal because just then a boy with ruffled chocolate brown hair, and cold amber eyes appeared, holding a beautiful sword.  

"Xiao Lang," the boy looked up at his dad.  "Destroy these kids for me, they are a nuisance and have killed all of my men."

At the time Wufei was thinking, with a smirk on his face, 'how cute little wolf, well he's going to be a "little carcass" when I'm through with him.'

            The boy nodded and charged for Wufei.  He got into a fighting stance but slipped on the carcass of one of the already dead men and saw a sword coming his way.  He tried to get up but was stuck and closed his eyes ready to accept death when he didn't feel the pain but something wet on his cheek.  He opened his eyes and noticed Meilan in front of him, with the sword through her heart and Xiao Lang holding the bloodied sword and drawing it out of her.

"Meilan!"  Wufei grabbed her as she fell.

"Open your eyes, Meilan!"

Xiao Lang smirked at this, "Stupid girl got in the way, oh well, one down, one to go."

        Xiao Lang started to charge toward Wufei, but was caught off guard when his prey charged back with fire in his eyes.  They got into a heated fight that would last a while so Xiao Lang's dad decided that this was a good time as any to grab the Altron.  Unfortunately for him, Wufei saw his actions and cut the muscles in his legs with one swift motion, when a messenger arrived.  

"Master, I am so sorry to interrupted you but we have lost over half our men, please give the order to retreat." the messenger said while bowing.

"What! ok, son let's go and round up the remainder of out men.  Boy," he said to Wufei,  "this is not the end we will meet again, count on it."

Wufei retorted, "You took the words out of my mouth, you beast from the depths of hell."

And with that said the Li clan left the Long residence, with some of the inhabitants cheering for their victory and some mourning over the deaths of loved ones.  Wufei was one of the latter, as he held his wife, searching frantically for the clan doctor.  When at a dead end, Meilan started to regain consciousness.

"Wufei..." she could barely get out.

"Shhh... keep your strength and focus on staying alive.  I'm lokking for a doctor to help you."

"Too late… My time is coming to join my late mother." (A.N. did I mention her mom was dead?) She took some shallow, strained breaths before continuing.

"Wufei, please continue on with your life and protect all that we worked so hard to obtain.  And remember this, even though I never showed it, I am really glad it was you I had to marry.  I always liked you but was to proud to show it.  Tell everyone that I am sorry..."  Meilan slumped in his arms, tears streaming down both their faces at her last words.

"Meilan!  No!"  Wufei broke down and cried himself dry, vowing revenge on the Li's, especially Xiao Lang, he would wipe that smirk off the "little wolf's" face forever when they would soon meet again, and vowed never to shed any more tears till he got his revenge.  A few hours later, with all of his tears gone, some of the clan members found him in his room, stroking Meilan's hair.  When they saw her, they immediately saddened but told him that Zi-ling wanted to see him in her throne room, where all the former leaders before her had also sat.  When she saw her grand-daughter, she sympathized with Wufei, saying how she died an honorable death and how the whole clan would mourn for her.  She couldn't show any sadness though, the leaders had to be able to hide their emotions or they would be weak.  She then asked what her last words were and Wufei told her.

"They were, 'Tell everyone I'm sorry,' for failing them."

"Oh dear... She didn't fail us.  I hope her soul finds peace on the other side though.  And in other of her bravery, we shall give you, Wufei, as her husband, the honor of choosing her burial grounds, or I should say, where she should be placed, along with you when you pass on."

            A week passed and the time for the funeral arrived, all through-out the funeral, Wufei made more vows to the ones he already made.  One of them being, that since he never called her what she wanted him to, he would call her Nataku forevermore and always have her in his heart.  After the funeral, he changed.  He trained non-stop and became colder and more distant to all of his loved ones as he plotted revenge on the "Little Wolf."

            A few years later, a war was declared against the Li clan when Wufei found a spy getting information from the clan, posing as an innocent traveler.  The spy was executed and Wufei was finally able to get his revenge on Xiao Lang at long last.

THE END

A.N. – that is only like the third fanfic thing I have ever written and boy, was that crappy.  I am going to use it for a school project, but of course and edited version, or I would be totally busted.  Anything is accepted and just do me this favor and me honest!  Arigato

Ja


End file.
